1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle multistage transmission, and particularly, to a technique capable of improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle by realizing many shift stages with the small number of parts and a simple configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, world's vehicle manufacturers have started limitless competition for improvement in fuel efficiency due to increase in oil price and are making an effort to reduce weight and improve fuel efficiency through techniques such as downsizing in an engine.
Meanwhile, the fuel efficiency may be ultimately improved, for example, in such a manner that the engine is driven at a more effective driving point through a multistage method of a transmission mounted in a vehicle.
In addition, the multistage method of the transmission may further improve silence of the vehicle by driving the engine in a relatively low RPM range.
However, mounting, cost, weight, and transfer efficiency of the transmission may be deteriorated since the number of parts in the transmission is increased according to increase in shift stages of the transmission. Therefore, it is necessary to design a structure of the transmission capable of inducing maximum efficiency with the small number of parts and a relatively simple configuration in order to maximize improvement in fuel efficiency through a multistage method of the transmission.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art already known to those skilled in the art.